Mi mascota no tan indeseada
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Ereri, como siempre uwu lo hice bien tierno, porque el yaoi tierno es lo mas dasjkdaj que hay en mi opinión c:


**Holiiii Dx**

**Volvio Patatapandicornio con más fan-fic kawaiiosamente homosexuales**

**perdón por haberme tardado, es que este es un poco más... extenso**

**Sigan rogando que mi imaginación salga a la luz (? aunque poco a poco mejoro :c**

**Bueno, disfruten~**

* * *

_Mascota no tan indeseada._

Es un día común en el cuartel de la Legión de Exploración. Cómo todos los días el escuadrón se puso a limpiar el edificio, porque ver cada mota de polvo acumulada en los pasillos me enferma.

Salí a chequear cómo iba la rutinaria limpieza, como siempre, el primero en salir a recibirme fue Eren.

Se convirtió en una especie de perrito. Se convirtió en mi mascota. Una mascota a la cual no quiero. ¿Quién carajo querría un mocoso siguiéndote de un lado a otro? No solo hace eso. Cumple todas mis órdenes por más absurdas que sean. Si le dijera que se subiera a un caballo y bailara encima de él, lo haría.

-¡Heichou!-. Vino corriendo hacia mí. Es más, casi puedo ver su jodida cola moverse atrás de él.- ¡Ya eh limpiado las ventanas por el lado de afuera, barrí los vestíbulos y recogí los desechos de los establos!

-Sí, puedo olerlo.-

-¿Olerlo?-

-Sí, hueles a mierda de caballo, mejor ve a bañarte si no quieres que te lance a un estanque de una patada mocoso-

-¿E-Eh..? ó alterarse con lo que le dije, bueno, lamento ser sincero.- ¡E-Está bien!-

Seguí con mi camino. Aunque la curiosidad mató al gato; Me gire a ver cómo estaba ese niño y note que se le veía cansado. Seguramente después de la ducha mejoraría, tampoco es que me importe su salud. Simplemente no quiero tener un soldado menos en mi escuadrón.

Luego de un ratisho e3e

Luego de terminar de limpiar, fui de nuevo a lavar las ventanas, ya que ese estúpido mocoso no uso el producto correcto y quedo con marcas del trapo.

Lo vi volver del cuartel. Tenía el cabello mojado por lo cual sabía que se había duchado, pero era una imprudencia ya que hacía frío. Se enfermaría y atraería gérmenes. En ese momento noté algo. Vi que no había mejorado su condición después de la ducha. Caminaba algo flojo y tenía la mirada perdida. Parecía somnoliento, además de que tenía unas ojeras que no tenía muy seguido. No puedo permitirme el lujo de un soldado menos con los pocos que entran a la legión.

-Hey, Eren. –Al decir su nombre, no se dio vuelta eufóricamente porque lo llame como siempre, sino que se percató de que le hable y se dio vuelta con una mirada cansada, con eso, termine de confirmar que no estaba bien.-

-Me habla a mi…?-

-No, le hablo al puto titán dentro de ti-. Me está jodiendo verdad? Cómo si hubiera otro Eren.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?-. Cuándo dije estas palabras tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, cómo si no quisiera que lo supiera.-

-N-no, simplemente estoy algo cansado, las últimas noches me eh quedado despierto hasta tarde, no es necesario que se preocupe Comandante.-

-Ok, pero si te enfermas te devolveré de nuevo a Shingashina de patadas en el culo por mentirme. No quiero un soldado inservible y atrae gérmenes-. Con estas palabras lo intimide bastante-

-¿Eh…? O-Ok…-

Aunque ese mocoso me dijo que no pasaba nada, mi intuición me indico que pasaba algo. Así que empecé a pensar en cuál podía ser la causa de que estuviera en ese estado. Pensé en alguien que pudiera hacer que Eren se desvelara. Y fui con la primera y más probable persona que se me ocurrió.

-¡Hanji!- entre al despacho de la loca con una mirada de furia y un tono de voz que asustaría a cualquiera-

-¡Eeeeeeeeak! ¿¡R-Rivaille?! ¿Q-Que estás buscando por este lugar?-

-Tu sabes bien a que vengo, pedazo de loca maníaca-

-Eh… ¿Q-Que te dijeron?-

-Con que sabes a que vengo, ¿Eh? Si sabes, entonces suéltalo de una puta vez-

-¡Esta Bien! ¡Esta Bien! ¡Yo fui la que le jugo la broma a Eren cambiando los productos! ¡No me lastimes por favor!-

-Lo sabí… ¿espera, qué…? ¿Tú hiciste eso…? No importa, vengo por otra cos… -. En ese momento entro Petra muy agitada a la sala-

-¡Hanji-San! ¡Venga rápido, Eren ha colapsado en el patio!-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿En serio? ¡Bajare enseguida!

Bajamos todos a el lugar dónde se hallaba tirado Eren. Su estado estaba peor que antes, estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente

Lo llevamos a una habitación limpia dónde la loca se puso a revisar sus signos vitales, estábamos los dos solos. Yo ni loco me iba a ir de la habitación sin una explicación por parte de ella.

-…Como pensaba…-

-¿Y? ¿No me vas a decir que le pasa?-

-…Bueno… Tiene sobre esfuerzo, se ve que no estuvo durmiendo últimamente y que estuvo haciendo muchas cosas, yo se lo advertí….-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, hace unas semanas estábamos charlando con Eren en el comedor. Le comenté que estaba haciendo nuevas investigaciones acerca de los titanes y de su transformación.

Él se notó bastante interesado, por lo cual le empecé a contar más específicamente cómo iba mi investigación, y salió el tema de los ejemplos biológicos. Le dije que últimamente estaba avanzando muy lento porque no podía ver el comportamiento de los titanes de cerca, y obtener información sobre su tejido era muy difícil porque su carne se desintegraba rápidamente. Además, debíamos resolver algunas dudas con respecto a la cristalización recientemente descubierta con Annie Lionheart, pero cómo esta yace en un estado de cristalización completo, no podemos sacarle información.-

-Ve al punto-

-Entonces, él se ofreció a ayudarme con mis investigaciones "donando" su cuerpo para que yo lo investigue y pueda hacer pruebas.-

-Y tu aceptaste-

-Bueno, cuándo se lo pedía se negaba, ahora se estaba ofreciendo personalmente. Además de que yo le advertí sobre que podría tener que quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche despierto, pero hizo caso omiso y dijo que estaba bien.-

-Y tú aceptaste, sabiendo lo imprudente y estúpido que es.-

-Bueno, sí…-

-Ugh…-lancé un suspiro cómo diciendo "te lo dije"-

-Bueno, si no te molesta, ¿podrías cuidarlo hasta que se termine de recuperar…?-

-¿¡Hah!?-

-E-E-E-Es que, yo tengo cosas que hacer, además parece llevarse bien contigo. Simplemente debes cuidarte cerca de él procurando que no se levante y que descanse. Además, es probable que dure un par de días en este estado, así que tendrás que bañarlo y llevarle la comida-

-¿Y porque yo…?... está bien… -. Asentí suspirando y tapándome la cara, sabiendo que me esperaría.- Pero tú lo llevas hasta su habitación-

-¡Sí! –Percibí un tono de emoción en su voz, como si le alegrara que aceptara la tarea de cuidar a ese jodido perro-

Así sucedió. Lo llevamos a su habitación, me dijo que en cualquier momento recuperaría el conocimiento, y que cuándo lo hiciera, le preguntara cómo se sentía. Lo más probable es que le tuviera que dar de comer y que lo tuviera que duchar, ya que había sudado mucho y olía horrendo.

Mientras esperaba, me puse a leer un libro y a estudiar algunas cosas. De repente, Eren empezó a moverse y a murmurar algunas cosas. Creo que estaba soñando que era un titán y que pequeños titanes que andaban en 4 patas se le subían al cuerpo como arañas, por lo cual se empezó a pegar manotazos en distintas partes del cuerpo como si estuviera tratando de matarlas.

-Eren-

-Nghh… 5 minutos más… Los titanes me atacan…

-¡Eren!

-¡Titanes araña!-. Se despertó de un salto incorporándose en la cama.- Ah… si es usted Heichou… ¿¡H-Heichou!?

-¡Deja de gritar y descansa mocoso de mierda!

-A-Ah… Ok-. Con esto se recostó de nuevo y siguió con su sueño, en eso le quite el paño húmedo que había caído sobre las sabanas cuándo se levantó, y le puse uno fresco en la frente.- E-Eh? ¿Q-Que hace? -. Me dijo esto con un tono de timidez.- U-Usted no debería, y-yo le estoy interrumpiendo de sus tareas-

-Ahora mismo mi tarea es cuidarte imbécil, así que no te quejes.

-¿¡E-Eh!? P-pero, y-yo no me lo merezco…

-Hanji no puede cuidar de ti porque está investigando sus cosas. No quiero que vuelvas a quedarte hasta tan tarde ayudándole ¿De acuerdo? Te desmayaste porque te sobre esforzaste. Cuándo te recuperes te mandare de nuevo a Shingashina de patadas en el culo como dije antes-. Con esto emitió una pequeña risa inocente, maldito perro estúpido, No es gracioso.-Bien, lo siguiente es bañarte-

-¿¡B-Bañarme!? ¿Usted va a bañarme?-

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?-

-¡D-deje!Y-Yo… ¡Yo lo puedo hacer solo!-

-No, no puedes. Así que levántate y muévete. Vamos a ir a mi baño, allí tengo una bañera, dónde será más fácil lavarte.-

-¿E-eh? ¿Su baño? ¿Se refiere a que yo vaya su baño?-

-No, de nuevo le hablo al puto titán dentro de ti mocoso imbécil, levántate de una jodida vez y lleva ropa limpia para cambiarte-

Lo ayude a ir hasta lo que sería mi "habitación" que quedaba en el segundo piso, por lo cual subir en el estado en el que estaba, se volvió una travesía.

El cuarto no es nada especial, lo que más se nota es la pulcritud y resplandor de cada esquina y recoveco atrás de los libros. Estaba dividido en 3 sectores incluido el baño, la oficina y el dormitorio. La oficina era la primera instancia que uno recorría al pasar por la puerta. Rodeada de bibliotecas y al centro un escritorio de roble viejo, en el cual tenía clasificado el papeleo.

Si girabas a la derecha llegabas a la habitación, con una cómoda dónde tenía los ropajes, una cama de una plaza con sabanas nuevas y limpias, y al lado de esta una mesita de noche dónde tenía mis lentes para leer.

La última habitación es el baño, al cual solo se podía ingresar desde la habitación. El baño era igual a los demás, con las instalaciones comunes de estos, pero a excepción de que en vez de una ducha tenía bañadera.

Llene la bañadera con agua tibia, ya que si estaba demasiado caliente la condición del mocoso podría empeorar.

-Muy bien, ahora, desnúdate-

-¿¡En Frente suyo!?-

-No lo puedes hacer solo, Los dos somos hombres ¿No debería haber problema verdad? Vamos, no te violare imbécil-

-Ok… -. Aunque intento ocultarlo, pude ver claramente cómo se sonrojaba mientras se iba desnudando de a poco.- ¿Así está bien?-

-Sí, ahora ve y metete dentro de la bañadera, el agua esta tibia, pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo. Así que es mejor que te apures si no quieres bañarte en agua helada-

Con estas palabras, el mocoso se metió dentro de la bañera. Pude ver su cara de regocijo al probar con su desnuda piel el agua caliente. Ya dentro, me senté con una banca en una de las puntas y le dije que se acercara para así poder enjabonarle el cabello. Cuándo se estaba enjuagando el mismo, aproveche para encender un cigarrillo. Llevaba todo el día con ganas de fumar, pero como estaba cuidando de este bastardo no pude.

-¡Ah! Rivaille Heichou, no sabía que usted fumaba.

-Casi nunca lo hago, generalmente es solo uno al día para sacarme el vicio, Pero es malo para la salud-

-Hmm… Mi padre también fumaba de vez en cuando, pero generalmente no lo hacía en público para que a la gente no se le ocurriera que no era dañino para la salud. Ya que él era un doctor debía cuidar su imagen, y esto implicaba no dar malos ejemplos-

-¿Estás diciendo que ahora soy un mal ejemplo? -. Se lo dije con un tono travieso en la voz.- No lo creo. Muy bien, ahora ponte a fumar esto él soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que me sintiera más tranquilo, al saber que su condición había mejorado, o al menos su ánimo.

-Sargento… ¿Le puedo decir algo?-. Note cierta timidez en su voz.

-Claro, aunque no esperes que te de consejos amorosos o ese tipo de mariconeadas- Con este comentario, se puso incluso más nervioso que antes.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te le piensas confesar a alguna de las mocosas que hay por ahí?-. Cuándo dije estas palabras sentí una pequeña contracción en el pecho.

-N-no exactamente…-

-¿Entonces te confesaras a Mikasa? Es medio masculina. Más masculina que tú al menos-

-¿¡E-Eeh!? ¡Jamás haría algo por el estilo! ándo dijo esto me sentí un poco más aliviado. No se la razón, Tampoco es que me importara demasiado.

-Estaba bromeando-. Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo del rostro, al verla pareció cómo si él se sorprendiera, y acto seguido se le ilumino el rostro cómo si hubiera descubierto un tesoro escondido.

-¡Sonrío! ¡El Heichou sonrío!

-¿E-Eh? ¡Ni que importara! sentir como se encendía mi cara con el comentario que hizo el mocoso.-¡Ahora date la vuelta!, debo secar tu cabello y el cuerpo-

-H-Heichou… Usted…

-¿Qué estás dudando? ¡Por tercera vez no le hablo al puto titán dentro de ti, Así que date la vuelta!-. Dije esto con un tono de irritación en la voz, ya sentía las venas de la sien hinchándose.

-Señor, usted… m-me… gusta…-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿A qué me refiero…? Bueno, a lo que dije antes

Tuve que doblegar mi ego para poder sacar estas palabras de mi boca.- Si, tú también me agradas, Aunque se vuelve algo molesto que me sigas todo el jodido día-

-¿E-eh? ¿¡En Serio!?

-Si… ahora date la vuelt…

Cuándo quise darme cuenta, estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la bañera, aproximándose a mi boca, yo lance una queja, con una voz ronca, pero hizo caso omiso y con sus suaves labios rozo los míos. Más le vale que se haya lavado los dientes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mocoso? -. Le lance una mirada mezcla de Ira y confusión. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¡El imbécil me beso! ¿¡Pero qué clase de mierda pasa por su estúpida cabeza!?

-Eh… -. En su cara se vio la confusión y arrepentimiento, cómo si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que hizo. Pedazo de imbécil.- ¡Lo siento! ¡L-Lo hice por impulso!-

-Bueno… No importa, pero que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido, sino te pateare el orto hasta que tengas que usar muletas, ¿Ok?-

-¡Ok! Solo no me golpee por favor…-

-¿Con que con eso te referías a que "te gusto"? No pensé que lo dijeras tan literal-

-Hm… Si… a mí lo que me sorprende es que no esté traumado por su mirada asesina o en Shingashina de una patada por haber dicho eso… y haberlo… í, cuándo iba a hablar, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero trago y siguió.-B-Besa-do…-

-Sinceramente, a mí también me sorprende… , realmente me sorprendía. Cuándo ese mocoso me beso, no sentí rechazo ni nada parecido; Mi cara se encendió y mis labios cosquillearon al contacto con los suyos, pero no le podía decir esas cosas.- No te golpee porque estas enfermo-

Paso el rato. Salió de la bañera, se vistió y volvimos al cuarto. Cómo ya se sentía mejor a causa del baño, anuncie que le prepararía de comer; Él me dijo que estaría a gusto con cualquier cosa preparada por mí. ¿Qué se cree? Tomando confianza de tal forma. Le advertí de todas maneras que mi comida no era buena ni nada parecido, así que si se muere de intoxicación va a haber sido por su propia cuenta.

Al rato volví con un plato de arroz con algo de carne y Pan. Le tuve que pedir a alguien que lo hiciera por mí con la excusa de que debía preparar unos papeles; prefiero eso a tener que pedirle ayuda para que me instruya al cocinar y sufrir una punzada al ego.

Mientras comía, yo retome mi lectura antes interrumpida por el sueño de titanes-araña, cuándo él me hablo de nuevo.

-Hey… Heichou-. De nuevo estaba sonrojado.

.Levante la mirada y clave mis ojos en él.- ¿Qué pasa?

-A usted… ¿realmente no le molestan mis sentimientos? Digo, ¿No es extraño? Somos dos hombres…

-No es que realmente me importe, mientras no jodas más de lo normal me valen un carajo tus mariconeadas. Sólo no hagas cosas extrañas.

-¡Sí!

Pasaron unos dos días. Eren mejoro su condición, yo no tuve que quedarme más con él ni cocinarle, ni bañarlo. Tampoco hubieron más "percances" con respecto a los sentimientos del mocoso, solamente que cuándo le daba algo me decía que me quería mucho. No es que me importara, cómo dije antes, me vale su puta homosexualidad. Me bastaba con que no hiciera nada de eso en público. No me podía permitir que un perro arruinara mi imagen del "Soldado más fuerte del mundo"

Aunque la verdad, no funciono mucho. Cuándo me veía lucía cada vez más como un perro. Una vez, cuándo lo llamé, hasta me pareció escucharlo ladrar. No sé si fue mi imaginación, aunque pareció que los demás miembros del escuadrón lo notaron.

Cada vez se volvía más irritante. Era incluso más fiel que antes, si le quisiera poner una correa y le dijera "Siéntate" tenlo por seguro que lo hubiera hecho sin rechistar. Más de una vez estábamos en un receso de una reunión, y él se tomaba una pequeña "siesta" en mi hombro. No sé por qué, pero no podía echarlo. No quería hacerlo, Se veía tan tranquilo y pasivo al dormir, parecía que tuviera una burbuja alrededor que lo aislara del resto del universo.

Cuándo en uno de esos recesos, quedamos los dos solos, me atreví a hablarle mientras estaba en ese estado.

-Hey, Eren.

-Nffngh-. Dio un pequeño bostezo antes de volver a acurrucarse en mi hombro.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué se te acurre dormir de esa forma en MI Hombro?-

-¿Eh? Porque es el hombro de Heichou, por supuesto-

-Ese es el punto, sal de mi hombro pequeño un ademán de mover su cabeza hacia el otro lado, pero cuándo lo hice el hijo de puta se recostó sobre mis piernas, como si estas fueran una almohada. ¡Ni que fuera una mujer!.- Hey…Eren… ¿Qué haces?... ¡te había dicho que te movieras!-

-Usted dijo-. Estaba medio somnoliento por lo cual su voz sonaba adormilada y apagada.- Que me moviera de su hombro… técnicamente, cumplí la orden…-

-Eren… o te mueves o te saco de piñas en la cara-. Con esta amenaza no hice nada más que provocarle un bostezo leve y que se acurrucara aún más.

-No quiero… -. Pedazo de agallas tenía para llevarme la contra.- Está bien… Cuándo todos vuelvan me quitare…-

No pude hacer nada, sabía que aunque le insistiera el seguiría sin moverse. Así que lo deje reposar sobre mis piernas.

Cuando vi que se durmió al notar sus leves ronquidos, al ver ese angelical rostro lleno de paz, simplemente no pude contener el impulso, y acaricie su cabello. Este era tan suave, y olía bien. Se notaba que se había bañado antes de venir a la reunión.

Cuándo lo estaba acariciando, de repente alzó su mano y tomó la mía. Mire hacia abajo, y me estaba observando con sus ojos entre verde, dorado y azul. Estos hermosos ojos estaban dedicando una mirada llena de picardía, malicia y pasión solo para mí. En ese momento, él se alzó y me dio un beso, Tan tierno y suave que no lo pude rechazar, de nuevo sentí ese cosquilleo recorrer mis labios, solo que esta vez se expandió por toda la espina dorsal.

-Heichou, Lo amo-. Se separó de mis labios, me miro de nuevo y me dijo esa frase. Yo estaba hechizado por sus palabas, por sus labios, por sus ojos. Esos ojos, esos mismos que quería que solo me miraran a mí. Que nunca me había dado cuenta de que tan hermosos eran, y que nunca dejaban de reposar su mirada en mi ser.-Realmente lo amo-

-Y-Yo t-tam-también, mocoso de mierda-

Cuándo él se separó de mí, para sentarse y disponerse a besarme de nuevo, entro Irvin a la sala. Qué bueno que se había sentado justo a tiempo cómo para que pareciera una escena de charla normal entre comandante y recluta, sino hubiera levantado serios rumores.

De nuevo pasaron los días, sin incidentes ni insinuaciones por parte de Eren, Aunque no pude parar de pensar en la confesión mutua que tuvimos en aquella sala, ni el beso tan tierno que me causo escalofríos. Esos días pasaron cómo siempre. Eren cumpliendo órdenes, saliendo a recibir primero, Mikasa mirándome con cara amenazadora, lo cual me importaba un carajo. Nada fuera de lo rutinario

Lo único que no era común era mi ansiedad al ver a Eren. Cuándo lo veía quería llamar su atención, cuándo lo llamaba ansiaba escuchar su dulce e inocente voz, cuándo le hablaba a otros, quería ir y arrancarle la cabeza a la persona que osara oír la voz de Eren.

Lo quería para mí. Solo para mí. Quería que me besara, que me abrazara. Poder sentir ese cosquilleo producto de la excitación y lujuria encarcelada dentro de mí. Pero no se lo podía decir. No podía confesarle algo tan egoísta a ese niño. Aunque sentía unas ganas casi irreprimibles de descuartizar a quién se le acercara a ese perro. A MI perro. Eren era MI mascota, y ni su gran proclamada hermanastra me impediría acercarme a él.

Así fue cómo esa noche, me adentre en su cuarto. Al verme, me recibió con una mirada de confusión en su rostro semi -dormido, que luego se convirtió en una sonrisa y unos brazos abiertos dispuestos a hacerme un lugar a su lado.

Me recosté con él. Me abrazo, dejando mi rostro escondido debajo de su pecho.

-Lo amo Heichou, no sabe cuánto ansié todas las noches estar abrazado con usted así, extrañándolo, buscando su cálido cuerpo… -. En este punto dio un pequeño bostezo.- poder decirle todas las noches… … cuánto lo amo… Ha… ¿Es gracioso no? Estaba cómo un cachorrito queriendo dormir con su dueño… … todas las noches… todo el tiempo…-. Con esto se quedó casi dormido. Y yo al lado de él abrazándolo, con la cara ardiendo.

-Yo también te amo estúpido perro… también ansiando poder escuchar tu voz y recibir tus cálidos besos… *Bostezo* no quería que nadie se te acercara… … no dejes que nadie se te acerque… ¿Ok? -. El asintió de manera perezosa.- porque tú eres una mascota… … mí mascota… … _**Mi mascota no tan indeseada**_**.**

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**Bien, ahora notas parciales de la autora (? osea sho.**

**Esta fan-fic, aunque es solo mi opinión, entre todos los que hice es uno de mis favoritos, me inspire con varias imágenes uwu**

**Les recomiendo que visiten mi perfil, ahí tengo 3 fan-fic más, por ahora (?**

**Si les tengo que decir "OPORDIOS LEE ESTE" les digo OPORDIOS LEAN "Olor a mocoso" es tan kawaiiosamente homosexual cómo este uwu**

**Eso es todo~ no olviden dejar sus opiniones sobre mis creaciones, realmente las aprecio mucho c: me hacen latir el cocoro :'v**


End file.
